Silver halide photographic emulsions are well known in the art. It is known in the art that silver halide emulsions can be chemically sensitized to increase the photographic response to actinic radiation.
Selenium compounds have been known as potential sensitizers as exemplified in many patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,236,821; 5,468,602; 5,391,475; 5,547,830. Controlling fog in selenium sensitized emulsions is a particular problem which is improved in the teachings of the present invention.